The invention relates to a system for attaching a reinforcing band to a wall of a reinforced supporting structure. Such supporting structures are provided in the case of embankments, or even cuttings, in the area of the construction of roads, quays, motorways, buildings and other constructions of building and public works sector.
The reinforced supporting structures of embankments, or cuttings, comprise a facing wall, generally of concrete, and, between the body located at the rear and the facing wall, a specific fill of granular material reinforced by linear reinforcing bands extending in a plurality of superimposed horizontal planes. The reinforcing bands are fixed to the facing wall by means of an attachment system.
An attachment system is known comprising a pin on which the reinforcing band is wound, mounted in two attachment loops or staples of plasticised or galvanised steel. The two staples are sealed in the facing wall and coupled by a metal connecting rod embedded in the wall, ensuring good anchoring of the staples in the wall.
However, the attachment systems of this type are exposed to a risk of corrosion, in particular of the rod for coupling the two staples.
The present invention aims to overcome this disadvantage.
To this end the invention relates to a system for attaching a reinforcing band to a wall of a reinforced supporting structure, comprising a winding support for the reinforcing band and two staples for fixing the winding support to the wall, characterised in that the two staples are formed from a loop of non-corrodible material.
Thus the two staples both extend each other in a continuous manner. The loop of non-corrodible material, partially embedded in the wall, guarantees good anchoring of the staples without any risk of corrosion.
The loop is advantageously of plastic material.
The loop can comprise a core of polyester fibres, which ensures the mechanical strength of the band.
The loop preferably comprises a polyethylene sheath.
The wall of the supporting structure in which the loop of the attachment system is partially embedded is generally of concrete. However, concrete is an alkali medium which may damage the polyester fibres. The polyethylene sheath makes it possible to protect the polyester fibre core.
It is also advantageous that the loop is formed from a band wound on itself.
The staples preferably include the two ends of the band.
In this way it is possible to avoid the risks of the polyester fibre core of the loop deteriorating at the two ends of the band.
The invention also relates to a device for placing the afore-mentioned attachment system on a wall of a reinforced supporting structure, comprising a template for shaping the loop and forming the two staples.
Means are advantageously provided for positioning the two staples along the template.
Means are also advantageously provided to ensure that the two branches of each staple are parallel.
As an intermediate product, the invention also relates to an assembly of two fixing staples for the above-described attachment system, characterised in that the two staples are formed from a loop of non corrodible material.